project_indexfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Index Wiki
Project Index is a member of Square One Union ' Project Index is a technological, ressearch, development and cultural group founded by the Kekilite's (Kikilite) board of directors, which included Miultine and Emorphis. The original porpuse of Project Index was to found a group that would promote foreign culture and allow players from abroad to join the clan community, and discourage the use of corruption in superclans. Project Index is loosely influenced by japanese and korean culture, such as the anime http://guiltycrown.wikia.com/wiki/Guilty_Crown_Wiki Guilty Crown and http://toarumajutsunoindex.wikia.com/wiki/Railgun%7CA A Certain Magical Index. Project Index officially consists of 3 countries; Arcadia Bay, Stohess (Farlands) and Ku'oko'a (Drylands), each collectively with their own states/provinces and districts. Group History For Recent History . 'Pre Colonization The aboriginal peoples of present-day Arcadia Bay are said to have crossed the Highland, Farland straight around 250 BCE. The history of Arcadia Bay covers the period from the arrival of Paleo-Indians thousands of years ago to the present day. European Contact The earliest known documented European exploration of Farlands, are the Highlanders, who attempted colonization of Farlands. French interest in Farlands began with Urbanarmy , who in 1524 navigated the region between Farlands and Highlands in hopes of setting up a pernament establishment on Sinkhole island. In 1534, Urbanarmy planted the French flag on Sinkhole, and claimed it as New France. 'The Fujimiya government' The Fujimiya government was founded in 1910, after the treaty of Maria in both Farlands and Sealand. Farlands was split into 12 districts in ascending order with the capital, Fujimiya, established as the cultural, economic and government capital of Farlands. 'The Port Hope Rebellion' The 1916 Port Hope Rebellion was a series of defiant protests and attempted revolts in February against the Fujimiya Government of southern Eastern Farlands, The rebells claimed parts of Farland known as the district of Port Hope. On 27 December 1942, rebells pointed cannons toward Farland's mainland and the 4 day conflict occured. Recent History (Arcadia Bay) Arcadia, is a collaberative group of 7 states and/or provinces; Misaki (Capital), Arcadia Bay (Mainland), Neptune (East Islands), Panem (West Islands), East and West Misaki (Known as Mitakihara, or Scarborough), and Trenton (Skyland). The capital of Arcadia Bay is Misaki City, located within the larger state of Arcadia Bay, which resides on the country's mainland. ''' '''Stohess (West Arcadia/Farlands) Stohess was the current given name for the Farlands. With the succession of Farland's population to Arcadia Bay, JeanKun was appointed leader of Farlands. Stohess is surrounded by wall Maria, which has isolated Farland from outside influence. 3 outter cities are located outside the walls; Yalkell, Trost, and Hermiha. 'Yalkell district (East)' Yalkell District is the East Side of Wall Rose. It is most popular for cropping and harvesting. The district is mainly for people who cannot afford anything. Unlike Trost, Trost is for people that can afford little-amounts of things. 'Trost district (North)' Trost Distict is the North Side of Wall Rose. It is most popular if you’re looking for job, and has more space for village-houses since all the other districts have a small half-diameter outline. Yalkell district was breached by the German Empire in 1898. 'Hermiha district (West)' Hermiha District is the West Side of Wall Rose. It isn’t popular for anything, since the fall of Wall Maria, food shortages happen there frequently. 'Ku'oko'a (East Arcadia/Drylands)' Note: Kuokoa Kingdom is now an Independant nation. Ku'oko'a is seperated into 4 districts: Lewa District, Hoku District, Mahina District, and the Pôhaku District; dryland's Capitol is located in the Mahina District (Canyon Island). Politics and Government 'Upper Parlium' The Upper Parlium consists of members who occupy current semi-Independant judiciaries, such as Farlands, and The Canyon, Dryland. Jeankun *Fuji (Farland) representative *Head of national defence and security *Head of national Intelligence *Research and development *Farlands war director IceTalon88 *(Dryland) representative *Head of Agriculture *Drylands war director *Military Cheif in command 'Lower Parlium' The lower Parlium consists of members who decide on national topics, such as military, foreign relations, and the enviroment. Purplejet66 *General in command (Military) *Farland Foreign relations JamieBind *(Dryland) representative *Dryland Foreign relations Category:Browse